


Alone Again Naturally

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-09
Updated: 2002-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ muses about life, love and her sex life.





	Alone Again Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me and no copyright infringement is intended.

Spoilers: Galileo

Rating: PG 13

Summary: CJ muses about life, love and her sex life.

 

Alone Again Naturally

CJ dropped her shawl on the couch and kicked off her shoes. On the way to her bedroom, she walked carefully to avoid tripping over her gown. The nation's gown, she reminded herself, as she reached one long arm behind her back to unzip the dress. The dress allowance was one of the wonderful perqs of this job; she'd never be able to afford Armani otherwise.

She stepped out of the gown and put it carefully into the garment bag and draped it on the chair in her bedroom. That way, she'd remember to take it to the dry cleaners.

Stripping off the dainty underclothes, she dived into an old dress from her student days. It was baggy and worn, but it was very comfortable. She went into the kitchen and rummaged around for a snack and a glass of juice.

"I can't believe I actually said that, in front of the President." She said to herself, with a laugh, picturing the look on the faces of the guys when she told them that she was good in bed. "At least the President kept a straight face. And I told the truth. I am great in bed."

Tad was a toad, but to be honest, he was pretty good in bed, too. As long as he didn't say anything, he could make out like a crazed weasel. Unfortunately, he was a weasel in every other department, too. If it hadn't been for the great sex, he would have lasted six hours rather than six weeks. God, what an idiot. Did he really think that a fling with me gave him the key to the White House?

Yeah, she admitted to herself, he probably did. Well, that door was permanently closed. Nobody was going to be impressed with his claims.

Still, seeing Tad wasn't fun. He was a real sore loser. His bitter accusations when she walked out still rankled a little.

"You're too tall and gawky to attract another man in a hurry." He had said, among other hurtful things.

"And you're wrong, mi amigo." CJ replied to the memory. "Danny Concannon has been trying to get it on with me for years. So there!"

The thought of Danny drained much of her fatigue induced giddiness. Danny was a great kisser and it was really too bad she never got the chance - took the chance - to see how good he was between the sheets. She would bet that he'd be just as much fun in bed as he was out of it.

An affair with Danny was greatly tempting. There was the conflict of interest issue, of course. It hurt her a little to find out that Danny had turned down a promotion that would have allowed them to pursue a relationship. It hurt, but it also had brought a curious relief. Deep down inside, she knew that an affair with Danny would end badly.

She liked Danny. She liked him a lot and she found him attractive. She didn't love him. She discovered that the night that she found out about the new job offer he had. She spent a sleepless night, looking inside herself to find out whether she wanted him as a lover or not. Until it became a possibility, she hadn't looked.

She didn't like what she saw. Danny was in love with her. His shameless pursuit was nothing more or less than the truth. He loved her and was in love with her. And she didn't love him. They would date, laugh, have a fun filled and pleasant affair, but it would end with her breaking his heart. She knew she would; Danny was a loyal and faithful soul and she meant far more to him than he meant to her.

Still, he was her proof that she wasn't unattractive. So Tad was dead wrong on that score. Actually, he was dead wrong, period. There were guys all over Washington who had made advances to her. Most of them were as smarmy and insincere as Tad, but she was no wallflower.

And when did she have time to date, anyway? The only guys she ever met were in the office. Not that any of them were trolls. Not by a long shot.

Hell, the President himself was still a fine looking man. Even without the oval office, he could date any woman he wanted. Abbey would tear out his intestines and strangle him with them if he tried, but that didn't mean he couldn't if he was feeling particularly suicidal.

Leo was too old for her taste, but he had the Russian ambassador putting the moves on him just today. Leo thought nobody knew about Nadia Brezhenska's blatant overtures, but he underestimated Margaret's ability to know everything about him.

Sam... Well, Sam was just too pretty for his own good. Damn, he looked good tonight. Mallory could probably let her know whether Sam was all looks and no substance if she'd ever get over playing cutsie-pie games with him. She liked Mal, but sometimes Mal needed a swift kick in the ass.

Josh was the real stud muffin in the office. He had his own fan club and everything. She'd thought about making time with him during the campaign, but Mandy had gotten to him first. Based on how Mandy looked in the mornings, Josh didn't disappoint. By the time he and Mandy broke up, it was clear that Donna wanted him. And Donna was so good for Josh. Eventually, Josh would figure it out and realize that he was as mad for Donna as she was for him.

Then there was Toby. CJ frowned and went to get a refill on the juice. She didn't want to speculate on Toby and his skills as a lover.

She didn't have to. She recalled one night, long ago, when she and Andrea had gone out for a drink, which ended up being more than one drink. Andrea had just broken up with Toby and she needed to talk. CJ had been more than willing to lend a sympathetic ear, but she got a lot more than she bargained for.

To hear Andrea talk, Toby was the kind of lover all women had erotic fantasies about. Whatever his deficiencies as a husband and a decent human being - and Andrea had catalogued most of them pretty thoroughly - he was apparently a demon in bed. Tender, passionate, considerate and inventive were the words Andrea used, among others.

CJ believed her. Toby was a little heavy and had lost most his hair, but she knew that looks meant absolutely nothing when it came to great sex. The most important erogenous zone was the mind and Toby had an incredible mind. And, according to Andrea, other portions of his anatomy were pretty impressive, too.

CJ groaned and buried her head in the sofa cushions. Why did she have to be thinking of Toby and sex at the same time? Why could she imagine what his hands would feel like on her body, his lips on hers?

"Because you have been thinking about it ever since that night, CJ." She said aloud. Okay, she could admit it; she was attracted to Toby. Sexually attracted.

"Get a grip, CJ. He's a friend. He's never gonna look at you that way and even if he did, he'd never say anything." She scolded herself. "So you have the hots for him. Big deal. Be sensible. You had the hots for Danny and look where that got you." She sat up and went into the bedroom. Looking at the bed, she sighed.

"Sleeping alone. Again."

END

 

\-- Adrienne                          

 

  

  


End file.
